1. Field
Methods and apparatuses of exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method, and more particularly, automatically detecting a space where a content is inputtable from an image file of a document including a form.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus that prints print data generated from a terminal device such as a computer on a recording sheet. A photocopier, a printer, a facsimile or a multi function peripheral (MFP) realizing a function of the photocopier, the printer and the facsimile with a single apparatus and the like are examples of an image forming apparatus.
In general, institutions, banks and various offices handling a document, may output a form document with a fixed form and a blank space for handwritten information. With the development of a computer technology, without filling in a relevant content in a document where a form document is printed, a document can be shown to a client or other party who wishes to fill out the form using an electronic document where the form is filled in, and a text input box in a form of a bar is provided at a corresponding blank. A form document in a form of an electronic document can be provided to a user online through a network, and a user only inputting a corresponding content into a text box, so that a management of clients' information and various office works can be done more conveniently.
However, a related form document in a form of an electronic document may require a form solution server that provides a function described above, and an operation of designating an edition and a composition of the form document and an item matching with a field where a content to be inputted may be required by accessing a server and using a form solution program installed in a server by a separate server administrator. In other words, the related arts have difficulty in that even if an office requires a small amount of information, the office may be required to buy an expensive server and a solution program to use an electronic form document, and go through a difficult operation to generate and edit a form document using a form solution program.
Accordingly, a method of generating an electronic form document easily using the user's printed form document is desired.